Wake up
by Morgan Adams
Summary: Voltaire has his eyes set on higher heights to cause death and destruction over Tokyo.It only takes one frightened girl to make his dreams come true, and one Vampire to destroy his dreams again. R&R Plz.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people i'm back after being kicked off for some strange delusional reason. Oh well moving on lol. Disclaimer: i don't own any beyblade characters in this story apart from Skyver and Vlad who i am using from my mate.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wake up**  
  
It starts like any other ordinary day that went by in the supernatural world of the creatures of the night. Everything went as planned, when...  
  
A figure stood glaring over the other side of a small room that he was forced to live in. His sleek dark hair covered his dark eyes as they darted around the room. He smiled as two fangs shined in the light giving him a dead give away to the one who was after him.  
  
He moved slightly away from his hiding place, making a bad move. He was like an easy target to the other who was after him in the same room as him. Stepping forward, he made a run to the door.  
  
The sound of his first footstep caused a vibration in the air, warning a certain someone that he had moved away from hiding. He reached the doorway in no time only to run into someone unexpected, someone who was waiting for him.  
  
"God damn you Sanguinex!" he scowled sending a death glare into the other's eyes. The taller one smiled as well showing two healthy looking fangs. His blood red eyes locked onto the smaller of the two. "My, my aren't we in a bitching mood" the taller one joked.  
  
The other crossed his arms over his chest. Blowing a strand of dark hair from his face, showing the anger with in. He was known as Vlad, a mysterious Vampire in his own ways, being a bit of a loner he was forced to live with 'them'.  
  
'Them' were Vlad's roommates if you like to call them they were... Sanguinex another vampire. Tall, short grey and red hair, blood red eyes and glistening white fangs he shows all the time. His brother, Lupinex, a Werewolf. Shorter than is brother Sanguinex, Grey wolf like hair, piercing blue eye's and a bad temper. Then there's Skyver, Vlad's girlfriend. Tall, black hair, blood red eyes and phobias of almost everything. Skyver had a down side, Shadac. Shadac was Skyver's evil inner self. Looks exactly the same as Skyver but she wears dark gothic clothes. Whenever Skyver got scared, Shadac would come out to play. As destructive as she was no one was sure when she would be released.  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Sanguinex eyed the vampire, smiling as he did so. "Do you mind moving" Vlad spat. The other smiled eagerly trying to piss him off. "I said move it!" he spat again. Still the vampire didn't move. Vlad released his arms and turned away. Then suddenly he turned around and jumped on top of Sanguinex.  
  
"You persistent bastard!" Vlad screamed throwing a punch to him. He hit Sanguinex's face hard, causing blood to trickle out his nose fast. Both Vlad and Sanguinex fought, hitting each other in parts that weren't defended by the other.  
  
Blood stained the floor in seconds from the hard blows and mostly from bites. Vlad being the stronger vampire had the upper hand, he had the match won. The door opened minutes later. Two people had entered into the house. One being Skyver and the other Lupinex.  
  
"Your not serious on going through with it are you?" asked Lupinex concerned. Skyver turned to face him smiling. "I know about my phobia, me and Vlad have talked about it, I think I can handle it" she replied. His expression of being concerned went deeper. Skyver moaned a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck into a hug. Lupinex did the same.  
  
It was when a big thud happened when Skyver abandoned him. "What was that?" she gasped. Lupinex walked passed her to an open door that lead to the room where Vlad and Sanguinex were fighting. Skyver followed.  
  
They peered through the door to see what was going on. "Bitching bastard!" hissed Vlad. Sanguinex moved slightly so he had room to grab Vlad's balls. "Sanguinex!"  
  
Everything went quiet. Sanguinex had let Vlad go turning to face where his name was shouted. Skyver stood, folded arms looking extremely angry. " What's going on?" she asked keeping her cool. Vlad gulped nervously pointing to Sanguinex.  
  
She looked to him. "What did you do this time?". He sat up wiping blood from his mouth before speaking. "Wouldn't let him out the room" he mumbled. Waiting for her to shout at him again, she didn't. Vlad got up and walked over to her rubbing his balls. "Crazy son of a bitch" he whimpered.  
  
Kissing his bloodied cheek, Skyver scowled at the low life on the floor. Both of them left to the bathroom while Lupinex stayed. "That bitch is getting on my nerves. She always has to stick up for him" Sanguinex scowled at the floor.  
  
His brother came over and sat beside him. "You know how much you love her, but she's going out with Vlad. And remember what happened when you tried to asked her out" he replied. Sanguinex snorted at his brother's words. He blocked all the surroundings from his mind to think back to what had happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
Rain lashed at the window more ferociously that night then it was during earlier on that day. Sanguinex had pushed in one last time before collapsing on the bed. Next to him panting, was who he had just fucked, Skyver.  
  
"How did you like it?" he panted caressing his erection. Skyver crawled on top of him rubbing her arse over his cock. "You know how much you pleasure me" she whispered to him. He smiled. "I love to fuck you". Skyver laughed a bit while getting off him.  
  
He watched her as she pulled his covers over her slim body then planted butterfly kisses up her neck. "Skyver" he spoke getting under the covers as well. "Yeah" she replied. Sanguinex slipped a hand between her legs. " Will you go out with me?" he asked whispering into her ear.  
  
Skyver gasped. "Sanguinex". He felt her breathing at a faster pace. Thinking that she was going to say yes, Skyver turned over balancing on her elbows. "Sanguinex... I ... I can't. I'm sorry I don't love you enough to be in a long-term relationship. Sex is fine but I love Vlad, I'm sorry" she replied. She pulled the covers off and got her clothes.  
  
Sanguinex could feel his eyes fill up with tears just watching her leave his bed, room and life. "Skyver" he cried silently. From that day onwards Sanguinex hadn't spoke to Skyver much even when she and Vlad had started dating.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Skyver pushed the door to the bathroom open. Vlad made a run to the sink, filling it up with water. "Why do you let Sanguinex get to you?" asked Skyver sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Vlad finished washing his face, the clean water now turned red from the blood.  
  
"He shouldn't have asked you out in the first place. You knew how much I loved you and I knew you loved me" Vlad hissed. Skyver frowned at his reply. "So it doesn't stop you and him being friends, we all live under the same roof together" she growled. Vlad towelled himself and sat next to Skyver.  
  
"Babe, Sanguinex is a confused bastard, he will never know when to give in even though the battle was already been won" he smirked planting a passionate kiss up on her lips. He smiled at her and left. She sat thinking about what he had just said. Shaking her head she left to. On the way out she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry" she said looking up to whom she had ran into. Sanguinex smiled back at her, his fangs giving a horrible twinkle in the light as he bared his teeth. "What's there to be sorry about? You know as well as I do that they are only us four living in this house" he mocked.  
  
"But still it's nice to be polite" she scowled back at him. She started to walk past him only to be pushed back by his arm. "Let me past" She spat. He smirked in misrepresent.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked. She looked to him in confusion. "Is this a trick question or did you seriously hit your head?" He shook his head then bend down and fully kissed her lips. "Do you love me?" he asked again. " No I don't. I never have and I never will" she hissed in his face. She pushed past him, leaving him still smirking after her. "Feisty bitch" he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Better in the next chap hopfully if you like it. It's going to get a lot weirder before it gets better or something i don't know. If you like it then Review. I'm not sure of it myself but think positive and review .

No: 6210 Alice Cooper


	2. Chapter 2

This story will have more characters in as soon as i can find time to upload the next chapter. I'm school in 2 weeks for the summer hols and then i will be in year 11. YES!!!

**Vlad:** Why are you doing this to me??? **Me:** Coz i feel like it and it will get better and more characters WILL take a big part after 'the thing' **Vlad:** And that is 'the thing'? **Me:**Wait and see. **Sang:** It better not be stupid you know how people don't want to read about Vlad and Skyver, they want us MORE than they want THEM!!! **Me:** Don't worry a couple more chaps and then everyone else will join in **Sang:** You better, I know where you sleep! **Me:** O.o

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am going to make her mine even if it means I have to kill Vlad and her" Sanguinex's ghostly voice echoed in the bathroom. He peered in the water watching the bubbles slowly dissolve away. He was up to his neck in water and bubbles the only other piece of him that was visible was his cock.  
  
He closed his eyes dreaming up a fantasy of Skyver naked before him, dumping Vlad hard and nastily. He would have continued on with the dream if he hadn't cummed down his cock. He washed his body and got out.  
  
Leaving the bathroom he wandered over to Skyver's bedroom. Sanguinex was in luck. Skyver's door was open a bit. Peering through the crack of the door, he caught a glimpse of her in her underwear. Erecting again he continued to stare at her.  
  
Down the hall, Vlad had just stepped on the landing heading towards Sanguinex. His long black trench coat trailed behind with every step he took. Glancing up to Skyver's room he saw Sanguinex. Vlad's face soon filled up with anger and marched right up to him. "Bastard" he bellowed tackling him to the ground.  
  
A gasp came from Skyver's room and the door flew open. Skyver stood looking at Vlad, hitting every part of Sanguinex he could. Shaking her head she broke them apart. "I don't want to know" she scowled at Sanguinex. Vlad passed a threatening look before pushing Skyver into her room slamming the door behind.  
  
Vlad stood near the door to make sure Sanguinex didn't come barging in for a rematch. "Vlad we both know that Sanguinex is a pervert. Why can' you just leave him alone?" she asked. He ignored the question.  
  
She shook her head again and continued to get dressed. Vlad watched her, eagerly to get her in bed tonight. For months they had no luck having sex due to Skyver's weird phobias of almost everything. One time he tried to get Skyver into a swimming pool but she refused.  
  
Laughing at her weirdness, Vlad sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
On the other side of the town, up a long narrow drive that lead to a large mansion, where none other than the evil mastermind Voltaire Hiwatari lived.  
  
The man himself stood staring out from the balcony across town in the early morning. "I know you're out there. This time tomorrow night I will have found you both" he smirked. He turned back inside to the warmth in his study, as outside was a bit chilly.  
  
He looked towards the plans, newspaper cuttings and valuable information on Vlad and Skyver.  
  
Vlad and Skyver are how you can say 'special'. They both have powers that they use for good and triumph over evil. Since Zomb and Cenotaph had left the dark bladers, Vlad and Skyver agreed to live with Sanguinex and Lupinex. Since then the 'heroes' had been stalked for information that could lead to their defeat.  
  
Voltaire was more concerned about Vlad, being a vampire meant trouble. He didn't think that the vampire had a weakness like Skyver. Skyver was easy to control, she was weak. Thinking up a plan, he left.  
  
Voltaire walked past Kai's room. Kai would be in there playing his music loud or beyblading but not any more. Thanks to Skyver. It was because of Skyver's stupid mistake that cost Kai's life. But it was really all Voltaire's fault for winding her up in the first place.  
  
He smiled at the thought. After the tragic accident, Skyver was exiled. Vlad knew as well as she did that it was Voltaire's doing so he left with her.  
  
He opened the door to his laboratory and switched on the light. A wide room full of test tubes full of liquid, illuminated beneath the bright light. He walked through to another door located on the other side. Pushing that one open and flicking on the light, some kind of machinery flashed into view.  
  
"It's almost ready" he laughed evilly. Rubbing his hands together he continued working on his invention.  
  
Going back across town...  
  
Sanguinex threw his door open after getting dressed and stormed off down the hall and down the stairs. Skyver, Lupinex and Vlad were already downstairs in the kitchen making break fast. Vlad kissing Skyver's neck while she made the break fast and Lupinex sat at the table. "What the fuck is that noise?" asked Skyver. Vlad shrugged and continued.  
  
Seconds later Sanguinex burst into the kitchen. "What's up with you?" asked Lupinex. Sanguinex didn't answer and just sat down instead, spitting daggers at Vlad's back. "Vlad can you stop it now" moaned Skyver. "No" he answered. "Please Vlad breakfast's ready"  
  
Sighing he left her neck and sat down at the table as well. Skyver served breakfast, which happened to be pancakes. She sat next to Vlad who was spitting daggers at Sanguinex. The other two sweat dropped and started eating.  
  
Dishes were washed and staked. Both Skyver and Lupinex dragged the other two out of the kitchen and into the parlour. "Stop this right now" she scowled. Vlad did as he was told and went back to staring at Skyver while Sanguinex continued. Before Skyver could say anything Lupinex jumped in. " Vlad is it alright if I have a word with you in private?" he asked.  
  
Vlad gave a single nod in return then left with him. He followed Lupinex into the lounge. Lupinex turned to face him, a stern look on his face. "I love my brother, we stick together all the time. I hate to see his heart get broken over something stupid" he started.  
  
Vlad smirked. "What the name of hell are you on about?". "I think you know" the werewolf replied. He shook his head. "Skyver's being cheating on my brother for you. You're the only reason why he is acting like this, so quit whilst you're ahead and go fuck yourself" Lupinex scowled.  
  
Shocked of what he had just heard Vlad took action of his own war. "Hey that's a bullshit white lie. Skyver never loved Sanguinex; she always loved me as I love her. If someone is going to fuck themselves then it might as well be that bastard of a brother of yours!" And left.  
  
When he got back to the parlour for his love, no one was there. "Where could they be?" he wondered. While Vlad and Lupinex went away Sanguinex had dragged Skyver up to his room to do 'business'.  
  
In Sanguinex's room...  
  
"Yeah you like it don't you? I know I do" he smirked at her. Skyver was chained to his bed with her legs spread far apart, with Sanguinex on top shagging her like a dog. Her bottom parts were sticky from the spew that Sanguinex squirted on her.  
  
He came back out and pumped himself. As he did that more spew seeped out the top of his cock and landed over her body. Skyver tried to scream but no luck since he had taped her mouth shut. Pleased with what he did, he leaned back and pushed his arse against her's still pumping harder and faster.  
  
To tell the truth it had only been a year since Skyver told Sanguinex that she loved Vlad. And ever since then he had raped her a lot so this wasn't the first time it had happened.  
  
He stopped suddenly and smiled. "Fuck you later" he whispered ripping the tape from her mouth. She tried to scream but he had her lips locked with his. He left the kiss and punched her face, then left. Crying softly Skyver used her small boom balls to break the chains so she was free.  
  
"I'll get him back for that, no one and I mean no one can touch me" she growled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Okay next chappie up if you like it **Vlad:** I don't want to know what happenes next **Me:** Well tough you are...REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The long awaited chapter is up and things are getting a little too intense at the last minute. It's amazing how hooked you can be on a chapter when you can't be arsed to do it lol.

I hope you like this one coz it's going to get messier!

* * *

The next day when the sky should have been blue had turned a mixture of purple, grey and black. Something was wrong, seriously wrong even in 'their' world.

All across the town people paid more attention to the sky then they were to their social life. Traffic jams happened all of a sudden and wondering what was going on. Was it something wrong with the supernatural? Or was something else happening?

The only answer that they started to argue about was Skyver and the other evil bitch, Shadac. The day they were thrown out was the day Skyver and Shadac had fun. Skyver would get on with her life and Shadac would cause death and disaster like always.

But...

The problem was actually coming from Voltaire's Mansion. The old man was working on his machine again. Checking that everything was working okay for tonight.

"This has got to be the best plan I have ever come up with. Skyver will soon be sucking my cock and bearing my children, and the rest of them will be killing everyone else to get the message across" he laughed. He smirked eagerly to put his plan into action early.

He left the laboratory to the upper part of the mansion, beaming brightly as he made his way upstairs. A light flickered on to reveal a room full of odd things that looked to be all he knew about Skyver's phobias. The room was an exact replica of a hospital theatre. He knew that he could seduce Skyver to nothing and make her his play thing.

"For all I care Skyver deserves to die an agonising death after the what she did to Biovolt" he cursed.

A certain hot headed vampire lazed about that morning after what happened last night with Skyver. He had his hand slipped under his trousers pleasuring himself. His brother looked at him shaking his head before leaving to another room.

The werewolf turned into another room to where Vlad and Skyver looked to be having a good time getting the other aroused. He smiled at them and sat down on the other side of the room watching them closely.

Vlad had Skyver pinned on the sofa with his pelvis pressed against her, with a hard on. She laughed playfully letting him kiss her fiercely. He pushed his pelvis on her a little harder.

Lupinex shook his head as he watched the vampire slip a hand up her skirt, tugging playfully at her knickers.

In the other room with the other vampire, he had removed his trousers with his arse stuck up in the air, moaning as he pushed a finger in and out continuously from his tight hole.

He took his finger out, sucked on the middle one and shoved it back in. He howled in pleasure from his own attack. "I so am going to be ready for tonight regard less of that son of a bitch Vlad" he laughed to himself.

Night fell quicker than expected. The lights brightened the darkening city. Voltaire once again returned to his machine while over at the superstition side of the city things were getting a little intense.

Noises came from Skyver's pitch-black room down the hall to where someone had stepped on to the landing. Deadly red eyes narrowed to the sounds that were made with pleasure and pain mixed into one, making the other vampire glow green in jealousy and sickness. He approached the bedroom cautiously and prepared for what was going to happen next.

Luckily the bedroom door was slightly open. He smiled showing his white fangs and slipped swiftly into the room without making a single sound. The two teens were too busy to notice their 'little visitor' entering.

They moaned madly unable to see what the other was doing in the darkness. Sanguinex moved forward but ended up kicking something on the floor that made him curse loudly. The moaning stopped and two table lamps were turned on. Shadow's cast in all directions. And there was Sanguinex at the bottom of the bed rubbing his foot still cursing loudly.

"Sanguinex what the fuck are you doing in here?" scowled the female teen. After he finished cursing a smile crept up on his lips, his eyes relaxed. Vlad prepared to attack him. "Well answer her then or do you want a fist to gut talk instead?" he scowled. Sanguinex laughed.

"Shut up boy or you will cause more damage". With one swipe of his arm Vlad was thrown of the bed and landed in a heap on the floor, knocked unconscious. At that moment Sanguinex pounced on the bed and pinned her to the bed. "You bitch you don't know what it's like to be a vampire. Been cursed to eternal damnation and being seduced to nothing by two teens in 5 years!" he hissed slapping her across her face.

Skyver panted heavily but knew that Sanguinex was more powerful than her when she was pinned. "What do you mean seduced by two teens?" she asked hoping Vlad would wake up.

Sanguinex felt one of her breasts, and then the other. She moaned slightly awaiting for an answer from him. "I'll tell you since I care. I was having a wonderful relationship with Robert, the 'German' to you. We fucked dawn till dusk whenever we had the chance. I loved it, but I was only using him for sex. Later on I fell in love with him, I didn't want to but I did. Then one night he told me that he was using me for some shit revenge on Johnny. And now you did the same to me a year ago" he explained painfully.

She gasped at his story. "You had sex with Robert...ROBERT!?" she hissed. " Yes with Robert and he was fucking great. He pleasured me more than I can ever pleasure you. Unfortunately I fell in love with you, I fucked you hard but did you love me back NO!" he slapped her harder this time, leaving a red hand mark in it's place. A tear left her eye. "Are you crazy? I never loved you. You could clearly see that I was madly in love with Vlad even Lupinex could see that..." She began.

At that precise moment Sanguinex stopped. His eyes wide open like a clockwork mouse that had stopped when the power has run out. Seconds later Skyver was the same.

Though we can't hear it a high-pitched sound made it's way into the house. Vlad jolted and screamed in pain, covering his ears. The same thing happened to Sanguinex, Skyver and Lupinex who was downstairs. They screamed trying to block out the sound. Skyver glowed a purple colour and a dark figure came out of her laughing evilly.

The figure stood up straight looking at what the commotion was about. "Here's Shadac!" the figure smiled. The figure was a she, long black spiky hair, blood red eyes and a gothic dress. The three in the bedroom were in a lot of pain to realise that she was there.

"What's going on?" she asked but all she got was painful screams. She took a few seconds to think. "Voltaire..."

* * *

Shadac is not affected by the high pitched sound. Why? Then Review to find out. Voltaire has something else up his sleeve and Shadac finds someone who the gang wish not to see.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! and thank you if you do!!!


End file.
